Remember
by persistentxwishes
Summary: Charlie tries to remember what happened the day he and Claire were taken, when Ethan finds out Charlie is still alive, Claire's life is in danger, will he be able to save her?
1. I won't leave you

**_A/N- This is my first "Lost" fan fic! I usually write Degrassi, but lately I'm at a stand-still, so I've decided to write about my other love, "Lost"_**

**_Disclaimer: No I don't own Lost, so don't sue, although, owning Dominic Monaghan would be HOT! _**

Charlie had felt it again, the loss of breath, the pain in his neck, was it real? He suddenly remembered, Ethan, Claire, everything. All he could hear was Claires sobs, and as much as he wanted to comfort her, he knew that Ethan would tear them apart. Even though Ethan was only one man, he was a very persuasive man. "Ethan, where's Jack?" Charlie had put his arm around Claire, hopefully protecting her from the dangers that would shortly lie ahead of them. Ethan stared strangely at Claire, as if he were examining her. "Ethan, where the hell is Jack?" Charlie had asked again with more force. "The hero isn't here to save you," Ethan grinned. Charlie and Claire started to walk past him, but he grabbed them with force. He took Charlie and punched him the stomach, causing him to fall catching his breath as he hit the ground. Claire gasped and looked at Ethan, she tried to run, but he grabbed her wrist and took her face in his hand, "You're coming with me," he looked down and kicked Charlie, "both of you." 

Charlie shot up in his bed covered in sweat, Jack was right in front of him, and he looked at him confused. "What? Jack, what is it?" Jack just stared at him, "You shouted "Claire!" right before you shot up, now when someone does that I'm bound to be concerned." Charlie looked around, people began to look away, "I-I'm sorry." "You remember don't you Charlie?" Jack said. "Just a bit, I mean not much, just-just the first few minutes, before we were taken." Jack looked away "Okay, get back to sleep, it must be like, 2 am." Charlie was completely unaware of the time, and fell back onto his bed. As soon as his head had hit the pillow, all he could see was Claires face looking down at him sincerely, "Charlie, please get up, please." Ethan pushed her aside, and took Charlie up with force "You are going to listen to me, if you want her to live, NOW MOVE!" Ethan then took Charlie and Claires hands, bounding them with some rope made out of vine. Pushing them swiftly, Ethan made them walk as quick as possible. He knew they would never be able to find their way back, not from where they were going. Charlie struggled with his bound hands, this couldn't be happening, not now, not here. Claire soon stumbled on a root, and fell to her knees "Claire!" Charlie said, she gasped in pain, wanting to hold her stomach. Charlie began to pull at his fingers, hoping a bandage would fall out wtihout Ethan noticing, Charlie was hoping this would make a trail for Jack to follow, he knew that they would look for them. Claire looked and saw what he was doing, Charlie looked at her with hope, that they would save them. Ethan roughly pulled her up "KEEP GOING!" he yelled, Claire winced in pain to her stomach. "Hey man, back off she's in lot of pain, she's pregnant, give her some bloody respect!" Charlie was now face to face with Ethan, Ethan smiled evily "Oh, so now you're all tough Charlie, Mr. Has-Been, Mr. Drug Addict." Ethan waited for his reaction. "Oh yeah, I know more about you than you think." 

Charlie had his mouth slightly open now, how did he know so much about him? Claire looked over at Charlie "How dare you, why are you doing this? Why Charlie, why me!" Claire was sobbing now, but Ethan wouldn't have it, he went and grabbed her by the hair. "I can do what I want, you hear me? You have something I want, and I won't stop until I get it!" Charlie was enraged, "Get off her!" Charlie kicked Ethan in the shin, causing him to stumble, but Ethan shot up and punched him in the face. Charlie felt his teeth sink into his cheek and tongue. He bent over in pain, spitting out the blood that was now seeping into his mouth. He looked up at Ethan who now had Claire in his grasp, "Now get the fuck up, and start walking." Charlie saw in Claire's eyes that all she wanted was for him to stay there with her. 

Charlie slowly woke up, the sun shone on his eyes, and he saw a figure standing over him, Charlie shot up, and a foot slammed on his chest, looking around panicked, Charlie saw that no one was around, the figure bent over, looking into Charlie's eyes, Ethan. "You got away, you lived, but they left you alone, and that was their mistake." Charlie struggled to get Ethan's foot off his chest, "Get off me you son of a bitch!" Ethan Grabbed his neck, still tender from the hanging, Charlie gasped in pain. "Do you remember this Charlie? The pain you felt that day, the day you hung from that tree, the day you died? Well you didn't stay dead, and that was my mistake," Ethan gripped his neck harder, but then let go, "she'll have to pay for Jack's insolence." "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER! LEAVE CLAIRE ALONE!" Charlie cried out trying to find someone anyone. Ethan Kicked Charlie in the face, and everything went black. 

They continued to walk, and Charlie was now down to two letters on his fingers, T, and E. Coming to a rocky clearing Charlie slipped off the T, yet again hoping Ethan wouldn't notice. Ethan stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around at lightning speed, "Shut up, be absolutely quiet." Charlie heard what they were listening for, voices, in the distance, they were coming, Charlie knew they wouldn't let them die. "They're going to pay for this. Keep moving." He shoved Claire forward. They walked ten feet before stopping once more, it began to rain. Jack and Kates voices had become more clear in the distance. "That's it, I have to deal with this." Ethan grabbed Charlie and Claire, pushing them against a tree, tying them to it. He then took cloth to gag them, but Claire bit Ethans hand, and let out a powerful scream, hoping they would hear her. Ethan slapped her, and gagged her. Claire looked down and began to sob, "You bastard, let us g-" Charlie was cut off by Ethans gag being thrust into his mouth. Charlie watched as Ethan ran off to follow Kate and Jack. 

Charlie soon felt himself being shaken, "Charlie!" someone cried, "Charlie please wake up!" Charlie slowly opened his eyes, but looked around dizzily. He shot up, but fell back, his face throbbing. "Charlie, what the hell happened to you?" Jack asked. "E-Ethan, he was here, he said that Claire would pay for you saving me!" Kate, who was next to Jack, just asked worriedly, "Will he kill her?" Charlie began to cry, "I don't know, she isn't safe with him! You have to help her, can't you see that she could die!" Charlie began to have a panick attack, he was so concerned with Claire, and the withdrawal wasn't helping at all. "Charlie! Charlie stay awake!" Jack grabbed Charlie's shoulders, and tried to keep him up, but he soon collapsed. 

Claire sobbed uncontrollably, and she looked at Charlie, trying to speak to him, but the gag kept her from saying anything at all. But her eyes spoke for her, they seemed to say "Don't leave me." Charlie wouldn't leave her, not now, not in her time of need, not when she needed him most. 

Ethan soon returned, blood coming form his lip, He forcefully untied them, and grabbed Charlie. "I told him to stay away, or one of you would be dead, now it's either you, or her." Ethan said pointing to Claire. "Don't you touch her!" Charlie said almost in tears, "Kill me, but don't you lay a single hand on her you bloody cunt!" Charlie pulled away. "KILL ME!" Charlie spat in Ethan's face. "Fine, she lives, but you sure as hell aren't going to." Claire tried to pull away from the ropes that bound her, "Charlie! don't please don't! Don't leave me, not with him!" Claire was sobbing now, she had collapsed to her knees, "Don't leave me, don't leave me..." Charlie was now crying, he knew he would break his promise, but he couldn't let Ethan kill her, "Claire, I'll die for you." Claire looked up at Charlie, tears flowing from her eyes, "Charlie, please!" Ethan had heard enough, "Lets go, now!" Ethan had soon led them to a clearing with a large tree, that had many vines on it. He bound Claire to a near-by tree, and took Charlie to tan edge of the large tree, Charlie looked at Ethan, "Wh-what are you going to do to me? Shoot me? Stab me? Because nothing could possibly be worse than making the descion of leaving Claire with a bloody monster like you!" Ethan wasn't listening, he was too busy making a noose out of vines. Charlie looked away, he knew, he was going to be hung, and he would die on the island, without having Claire know he loved her. Ethan slipped the noose around Charlies neck, and Charlie soon saw black as Ethan tied a blindfold around his eyes. Claire watched in horror as she saw Charlie being prepped to die, she didn't want this to happen. Ethan stood back, ready to push Charlie, "Any last words?" he said menacingly. "Yeah, if you hurt her, I hope they find you, and kill you." Ethan grinned, and kicked Charlie off the ledge. Charlie couldn't breathe, and Claire began to sob, "CHARLIE, OH MY GOD! PLEASE, PLEASE LET HIM DOWN, HE'S DYING!" Charlie was still moving, his legs kicking, and his hands flew to his neck, grasping the vines that were wrapped around it. He clawed away at them, but it didn't help, he would die, and Claire, would be gone from him. He let the death come. 

Slowly, he began to slip away from earth, from the island, and Claire. Claire watched as Charlie clawed away at his neck, trying to save himself. Then his feet stopped kicking, and his head dropped. His left arm dropped, and then his right, with the single T still on it. Claire began to scream and sob, "Charlie, Charlie, wake up, please!" Ethan, went up to Charlie, checking his pulse, then pulling on him, making sure he was truly dead. "I guess he broke his promise." he said to Claire, and she looked up at Charlie's life-less body once more, before Ethan unbound her, and dragged her away. 

Charlie soon felt himself come back, he heard sobbing, and pounding, "C'MON CHARLIE!" He didn't understand, and then with a final pound, Charlie saw the world again and took in a gasp of fresh air, the air he thought he had left forever. He breathed intensely, trying to push Jack away from him to get the air into his lungs. 

Charlie's eyes shot open once more, and he saw Jack talking to Kate by the fire. He brought his hands to his neck, he had died, he remembered everything, where they were, the sights, the noises, Claire. Jack had to know. He got up, and sat by Jack. "Charlie? What is it?" Charlie looked at Jack, and took in a breath, "Jack, I-I remember, everything." Jack looked over at Kate, and they both sat beside him. Charlie told them everything, he had remembered, and hopefully now he could save Claire from where she was. There was a ruckus coming from the entrance to the caves, "Here take her, take her to Jack!", it was Boone, and he sounded upset. Soon came Locke, Claire in his arms. 


	2. I saw you die

**_A/N- Oh boy, I never thought we'd get to the fluffiness in the story so quickly, but that's just the way it turned out! Not as long as the last chapter, but if I continued, I would feel all shitty about where I left off. This chapter is _**definitely**_ meant for Claire and Charlie shippers! THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS KEEP THEM COMING! (Oh and sorry about the errors, becuase I'm doing this on a notepad!)_**

It was as if everything had suddenly become slow motion. When Charlie saw Claire in Locke's arms, he forgot to breathe. As Jack got up to help Locke with her and check on her, Charlie looked away in shock. Was she really back? He turned around again, looking at her. He turned away again, and started to silently cry. So many times had he thought she were dead, so many times had he thought he would never see her again. He worried about her, hell he even read her diary! He barely knew her, but he felt so close to her. Charlie took in a deep breath, and slowly got up. He walked over to Claire, who was currently unconcious. He looked at her belly and saw that she was indeed still with child, "He didn't get what he wanted," said Charlie whispering to Claire. He took her hand, and patted it. The he rested it on her stomach. He sighed heavily and went to Jack's side, "How is she?" he asked. "Other than a couple of bruises, scratches, and a slighty sprained ankle, I think she'll be okay." Jack said smiling a bit. Charlie just smiled and went back over to Claire. Locke soon came by Jack, "I think we should leave Charlie and Claire alone, just in case she wakes up. She deserves to see him first, after what she witnessed happen." Jack looked strangely at Locke, "How do you know if she witnessed Charlie dying or not?" Locke sighed, "Right before she passed out, she said, 'Charlie's dead, he's hung in the forest! I SAW HIM DIE!' She then began to panick, and passed out." Jack didn't feel too good about leaving Charlie and Claire alone, especially after Claire had seen him die, she might get overwhelmed. So Kate and Jack stayed behind, while the others headed for the beach.

Claire slowly opened her eys, and saw Jack and Kate sitting by a small fire and the main area of the caves. Claire looked around panicked. "Charlie." Claire soon began to sob, remembering what had happened in the forest that day. Jack and Kate looked over at Claire who was sobbing. Kate loked at Jack, "I'll take care of it, she needs to talk to someone she can relate to." Jack nodded in agreement, and Kate got up and walked over to Claire. "Claire, Claire what's wrong?" Kate said calming her down. "Charlie, I couldn't save him, he just kicked and clawed away at his neck and he just died right in front of me." Claire rubbed her face, and began to sob more, her shoulders shaking. Right then Charlie walked in, back from the "bathroom". He stopped when he saw her crying and was about to speak when Kate waved her hand telling him not to. Confused, Charlie stepped back a bit, so that Claire couldn't see him. "I-I felt something for him you know?" Claire sobbed to Kate. "But I just-I just stood there and I let him die!" Kate just took her hands away from her face, "Claire, we found Charlie. The same day you were taken." Claire looked up, and she had a look of horror on her face. "Oh my god...you found him?" Kate nodded.

Charlie stepped out from where he was, "Yeah, they did." Claire, turned her head, and gasped. "Charlie? I-I saw you die! I saw you! You died!" She cried, from happiness or sadness, or both. Claire got up as fast as her pregnant body would let her and she ran up to Charlie hugging him with all her might sobbing uncontrollably. "I can't believe you're alive, I thought I'd lost you, I thought you'd left me alone on this island with no one else." Charlie pulled her back, "Claire, I promised you, I will never leave you. Even in death, I never truly left you." Claire took a step back from Charlie, and slowly lifted her hand to his red, bruised neck. She lightly touched it, and brought her hand back to her face, "I can't believe...you actually died for me." Charlie winced as he touched his own wounds. "Yeah, when I woke up, and I saw Jack above me, I knew I was meant to live..." Charlie looked away. Claire looked at him, "What? You can tell me." She took his hand, and he looked in her eyes, "I knew I was meant to see your sweet face again." His hand went to her face and he moved in and kissed her. They stood there for what seemed like hours, just holding each other, eyes closed, and sharing their warmth. Later that night by the fire, Claire was laying on Charlie, and he turned her head kissing her. Looking into her eyes he said, "I love you."

**_A/N- Okay let's have one big AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Next chapter soon! _**


End file.
